Never Look Back
by phantomoftheworld
Summary: AU Ianto's secret. Jack's past. The Rift. Ianto Jones just wanted to go unseen to carry out his mission through his sophmore year, never expecting to catch the eye of senior Jack Harkness. When Ianto finds out Jacks secret, only pain and hardship seem possible. But what happens when a different emotion blooms? *Teenage Janto*
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers of this story. This is my first Torchwood fanfiction, so I'm super psyched to try out the new story. I adore Torchwood, and Janto is my OTP from any series. Please be nice, and I'd love it if you favorite, followed, or commented on this story. Enjoy! _

* * *

A handsome fifteen year old boy awoke to a person tapping his shoulder. As his eyes fluttered open he began to take in his surroundings. The plush seats first, then he quickly noticed the person tapping his shoulder was a pretty girl. She was maybe sixteen or seventeen, a little older than himself. "Hi, we're here, just landed. I just wanted to let you know. I'm Donna, by the way." The pretty redhead said softly.

He smiled sleepily, and her grin widened. "Thank you for waking me. Sorry if I sound odd, my timing is completely off. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm terribly late. Nice meeting you." He paused and then decided to add in, "I'm Ianto Jones by the way." With that, he got up from the aisle seat. She turned to call to him, but he was already grabbing his luggage and starting to the front of the airplane.

He was in such a rush, he nearly missed her calling out to him. "Cool accent Ianto, welcome to America." Debating whether to answer, he stepped off the plane realizing he really was late. He asked the lady at the front desk where he could acquire a ride, and she pointed him to the front of the airport with the same silly smirk on her face that Donna had. Shrugging it off, Ianto navigated the foreign airport as best he could, reading the signs that said "Boston" everywhere he went, followed by plush lobsters and other tacky souvenirs. Some things never changed no matter where in the world he was, Ianto determined.

As he was wheeling his bag, he though briefly again about the pretty girl as he tried to figure out where baggage claim was. It was too bad he hadn't had more time; it would have been nice to know one person in the city. Though, with her accent, she didn't seem to be from here either. Never the less, high school wasn't going to be fun, especially joining the sophomore class midway through the year. Ianto sighed, knowing his job wasn't to have fun. It was for him to be unseen, unheard, and unimportant until the time was right. This would have been a lot easier without the accent, Ianto noted.

"Finally," he muttered as he came across the baggage claim section of the airport. All of the other bags in his section were nearly gone, and his black duffle bag lay isolated. Picking it up, Ianto slug his laptop case in his other arm and made his way to the front of the airport, only to be stopped by the sweet smell of coffee. The scent was the thing he knew he could enjoy most about this city; there was a Dunkin Doughnuts on nearly every corner. Setting his laptop and bag down, he ordered a cup and let the sweet taste enter his lips. No matter how late he was running, he knew he wasn't going to be able to function without a good cup of American coffee. Guzzling the cup in nearly a sip, he went to toss the empty cup in the trash when someone ran into him, knocking the cup over and spilling the remaining drops of coffee on the bottom of his white shirt.

"Sorry," the other boy said, stopping to help pick up the cup and toss it the remaining distance to the trash. Ianto was busy grabbing his things and didn't look up, but he could tell it was a man's voice. It continued, "It's a shame, though. You look great in that shirt."

Feeling a little bit snarky, Ianto replied back with, "You know that's sexual harassment..." He nearly broke off his words when he looked up to see one of the best looking boys he'd ever seen. Tussled brown hair with a baby blue button up shirt, the boy stood out in the airport filled with thousands of other people. Ianto was surprised by this reaction; beauty, no matter how great, didn't usually affect him this drastically. Yet, this boy was different.

The odds didn't seem in his favor, though, when the other boy raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Well, it was nice to meet you coffee-boy. I really do have to go."

The boy turned away, and Ianto had to restrain himself from grabbing the boys arm. Still, he didn't want the conversation to end that way. "Ianto Jones," he called back on a whim.

The other boy turned and looked at him with a smile that had made boys and girls alike melt, "Jack Harkness." With that, the boy continued his run through the airport, his overly long coat bouncing gently behind him.

"Welcome to America," Ianto whispered under his breath, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Jack Harkness was always finding himself in trouble. Sometimes he knew the cause, accepted it even, and was ready to move on. Other times, however, if was certainly not his fault. It was not his fault he was rushing around the Boston airport on a Sunday night searching for Gwen's sister's best friend to pick up so that his friend Gwen, and he used the term loosely, would 'owe him one'. Unfortunately, she was one of the most popular girls at their school and she wasn't one to be messed with. So, he complied to her request, not realizing how insane the airport was the day before winter break ended.

However, Jack was completely ready to admit it was his fault running into the handsome younger boy at the airport. Normally, he would have started a conversation with the boy, flirted as usual. If things had went exceptionally well, he may have even asked the boy out. I nice vacation fling before break ended. Unfortunately for Jack, this was one day that he really didn't have time for his usual charm. He needed to get home and do, or copy, the homework he was supposed to have been working on all break.

Jack grabbed the girl he came to pick up, whose name he learned to be Donna. She chatted away happily about London, having no problem flirting away. She seemed, to put it nicely, like a little bit of a ditz, but Jack didn't mind. The whole conversation was completely unmemorable except when he asked her about her flight. The girl paused for a moment, then replied, "It was fine, a cute guy with an accent was sitting next to me. He slept the whole time though; total bust."

Slightly intrigued, asked, "That's ironic, I met a boy around your age with an accent. What was your guys name?"

Donna opened her mouth to reply, then a puzzled look crossed her face. "I know he said his name, but I don't remember. In fact, I don't really remember what he looked like, either." She turned to Jack, "What was your guy's name?"

Jack, like Donna, was sure he knew, but the name just wouldn't come. "I don't remember. That's so weird; he was memorable, but I don't remember why."

Donna, linking her arm with hers, smiled and opened the door to Jack's car, "It probably wasn't that important anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ianto grabbed his bag from the seat next to him in the taxi, and handed the man driving him the sum he owed him plus a generous tip. The driver paused, as if debating whether to continue, then added, "I could take you into town if you need something boy. I'll turn the meter off." Ianto smiled, touched that this stranger actually cared.

Even so, he knew he didn't have time to go to town. He had to prepare for school tomorrow. "Thank you sir for the offer, but I really must unpack. My aunt will be expecting me," he lied easily. The driver, obviously concerned, nodded after a moment.

"Good luck kid," he muttered at last.

"Thank you, sir." Ianto got out of the taxi and watched as the cab drove away, walking into rundown apartment complex. A few people gave him dirty looks as he walked in, but he had every right to be there so he held his head out high and walked into the room he was supposed to be in. The pre-furnished room was simple: a bed, a dresser, a small table, a stove, and a mini-fridge. Not exactly five star accommodations, but it was something. He had never needed much room anyways.

Setting his bag on the ground, Ianto kicked of his shoes and laid down on the bed, hearing the squeak of the over used mattress. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to imagine the next few months. Though he wasn't an ordinary high school student by any standards, he was still a teenager and inevitably his mind shifted to teenager thoughts. _If it's not too much to ask, it would be nice to have a friend, _Ianto thought, letting the darkness consume him.

* * *

Jack Harkness shut his door lightly before locking it and walking to his car. True, the old black piece-of-shit didn't really match his personality, but beggars can't be choosers . Plus, Jack though arrogantly, people weren't focused on the car when he came to school.

As usual, Jack got to school a little earlier than normal. Enough time that he could socialize and get to class on time. Though the seventeen-year-old would never admit it, he got good grades. Really good grades, in fact; he was more than just a pretty face. He got out of his car to see his usual group hanging out inside the courtyard of the high school. However, today all of their eyes were pinned on the admissions office. Curious, Jack walked up to the group and was greeted by Gwen. "Hi Jack!"

Gwen Cooper was an interesting person. Jack had know the girl liked him for a long time, and it wasn't in his personality to blow people off completely because of an interest in himself. Unfortunately, Gwen's long-term boyfriend Rhys picked up on Gwen's little crush. With the death-glare he was currently giving Jack, he almost pitted the love-sick fool. Still, Rhys knew Jack would never, or at least had never, gone out with a taken girls. After a moment, Jack replied back with a half-hearted, "Hi Gwen. What's everyone looking at?"

Before she could respond, Rhys spoke up, "New kid transferred here. Looks like a freshman, and he's got an accent."

Owen, another boy in the group, spoke up, "Real piece of work if you ask me; already don't have enough girls around here to choose from. More competition is the last thing we need." As he said this, Jack noticed his girlfriend Tosh stiffen from her position beside him. It was no secret that Owen wasn't crazy about Tosh, and the title 'girlfriend' was really more of a formality...for him. Toshiko on the other hand was head over heels in love with him. Unfortunately, Owen hadn't caught on yet.

"What do you think, Captain?" Mickey asked the captain of the football team.

Jack shrugged, "We could always use a new player. Our kicker isn't up to par this year."

"Hey, watch it Harkness," Owen grumbled back, his cheeks turning slightly red as he thought of this year's season with a cringe.

Gwen, slightly annoyed at being ignored, eagerly piped in, "Look, it's the new kid! Hey, new kid, come here!" And all eyes were shifted to him.

* * *

Ianto arrived early to the admissions office to get his schedule. Since the school bus didn't come early enough, Ianto asked to apartment manager for a city bus scheduled, and she directed him on a route. After two different buses he managed to arrive at the school. He got there a little over an hour too early, but he was pleased to find another Dunkin Doughnuts within walking distance.

He opened the door to see it crowded with teenagers, probably from his new school. Trying not to act too nervous, he walked up to the cashier and order a large to-go cup. The old lady, obviously trying to be polite, asked, "Oh, are you meeting someone?"

And though Ianto knew the words were harmless, they still stung. Deciding to be honest for once, he replied, "It's my first day here."

The woman flushed slightly and handed him the coffee without meeting his eyes. "Good luck."

Ianto nodded, though he knew the woman wasn't looking at him, and walked back to the school, sipping on his coffee.

The entire admissions process was smooth process. He was in AP History, AP Chem, Trigonometry H, English H, Physical Education, and Drawing. The woman seemed impressed with his agreeably challenging schedule. Though when she saw drawing sixth period, she asked, "Why drawing?"

Ianto's smile didn't quiet hide the sadness in his eyes, "I've always wanted to do something I really enjoyed."

The woman, like the one at the coffee house, was flustered by his answer. She gathered up his papers and said that if he needed anything, just to ask and to have a good day. Ianto replied the same way and walked out the door.

"Look, it's the new kid! Hey, new kid, come here!" Ianto turned to see a girl in a group of people calling to him. The girl was pretty, would have been notably pretty if her teeth weren't so messed up, wearing a black shirt that was at least half-a-size too tight. Still, Ianto smiled to the older girl. This was the first person he was meeting from his school.

He walked over shyly, and the others decided to comment. A skinny brunette boy piped up, "He might be a sophomore, actually. He looks a bit older than I gave him credit for."

Another voice spoke from behind, and Ianto met the other boys eyes and felt his breath catch, "Might be right Owen, I'd say sophomore. Not a junior like us, though. Undeniably cute, though. What's your name, cutie?"

For a moment Ianto couldn't move. This was Jack, the boy from the airport. It was just...not impossible, but certainly improbable. However, he didn't remember Ianto. Though Ianto knew he wasn't going to be remembered, somewhere deep in his heart he hoped that somehow the boy would remember him. Still, the other boy was reaching out to him, and Ianto was about to reply back when the girl who had called them over spoke again, "Too scrawny for football, and too young to be in our classes. And from the way he's standing there silently, he seems dense." She turned to look at him, "Aw, did you just get off the short bus to come here."

Anger flared through Ianto. This was _not _supposed to happen. He liked these people, and the girl was humiliating a boy she'd never even spoken to. And though he tried to control it, between the school and the two women's cold word's, Ianto's very rare temper flashed. "Excuse me hoe, but shut the hell up. You have zero right to judge me when you look like your trying to still fit in clothes from the kids department. And don't even get me started on those teeth! I've seen metal-mouths a thousand times better-looking than you. Stupid jealous bitch can't stand to not be the center of attention for once."

Immediately after he said the words, Ianto regretted them. The other's faces turned from shock to anger to seriously pissed off. The boy, Owen, spoke first. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm here to tell you we don't talk to ladies like that, got it?"

A dark-skinned boy nodded in agreement. "Seriously, you need to be taught a lesson."

The girl smirked, then looked at the boy who's arm she was on, faking tears. He looked at Ianto, furious. Then he grabbed the boiling hot coffee and dumped it on Ianto's head.

He screamed in pain, watching the liquid soak into his white shirt. And just for a moment, Ianto swore he saw Jack's eyes gleam in recognition. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

* * *

_Poor Ianto, I'm sorry but I had to do it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you to the people who commented on it! I had three, and I'm hoping for five reviews on this chapter pretty please! _


	3. Chapter 3 (part 1)

_Much, much too short, but hey, Merry Christmas. Very filler, I might re-upload this with the whole chapter later! Still, review and favorite for my Christmas wish! _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ianto knew the other boy didn't know what it was like to have coffee dumped on him. The burning hot sensation that nearly burns the flesh, and the pain. The pain was so unexpected and cruel the burning sensation nearly went into Ianto's soul. His flesh was melting, and that wasn't something one could brush off. No human being, no matter how cruel, couldn't do that to another person. Certainly not a group of high school students. At least, Ianto hoped that the people in this new place were not that cruel.

Even so, he waited for anyone in that group to stand up for him, to say what the boy did was wrong. He knew all of them were thinking it. It shown in each pair of their eyes. A couple of times it would seem like one of them would dare to speak, yet none of them did. Not a single word was said to defend him.

Ianto felt his face, and he knew the skin might peel. The damage had been done, and it was past the point of no return. The only thing left was how he would handle the situation. Keeping his pride, Ianto began to walk way. However, he couldn't resist adding, "I guess it's okay to treat boys that way here."

Wanting to get the last word in, he ran through the now deserted hallways. No voices called out to stop him. Tears leaked out of his eyes, everything he once wished for came crashing down with each step.

* * *

Everyone stayed silent after the boy left. Finally, Owen spoke, "He deserved it." Eyes down, a few of them nodded. No one was going to protest the deed everyone knew was wrong.

"No, he didn't. You burned him. You burned that poor boy, and you think you can justify it. Owen, you make me sick." The words shocked the group. Toshiko was normally too in love with Owen to even correct him. Tosh herself seemed surprised, but she went on. "I hate you. I don't understand why I'm just now realizing it, but I hate you. If you can look at a boy you've hurt when he did nothing to you and say he _deserves it_..." She looked around the group, ashamed for them. "I don't want anything to do with you, any of you. "

She smiled, tears leaking down her own face, "I've finally moved on from you, Owen Harper. I've finally grown up and realized who I want to be." The glare she gave the group was unmatched by anything anyone had ever seen, "Maybe some of you should try it."

With that, she left turning and walking in the direction the boy had gone. For a moment, Jack envied her. Envied her courage, her sense of justice, and her strength. These were things Jack wasn't good at, that he never could show in the right way... Because she was right. What they had did was beyond words, and they didn't even know his name.

The group whispered silently among themselves, and Jack slipped away, too ashamed to stay, and to cowardly to speak against them. _And that's the mask behind the "noble" leader. _

* * *

Ianto found a spot behind the school that looked like it used to be smoking area for teachers, long since abandoned. The spot seemed to beckon Ianto, and he sat down, letting the tears run down his face silently. The anger was long since gone, and the sadness was beginning to fade. All that was left was emptiness, and the feeling was consuming Ianto inside and out. It was such hard feeling to describe, yet that was the only word to describe it. And for the first time, he wondered if this was what it was like to give up.

"I'm sorry. That's not an excuse, or reason, or anything. But I'm sorry." The voice startled Ianto, and he nearly thought he was going insane for a brief moment. Never had he thought to hear those words from one of them, much less him.

He met the other boys eyes, and saw the truth. Saw his fear and regret, and the emptiness was replaced for a brief moment with a different emotion. Forgiveness. "Ianto Jones, my name is Ianto Jones. " He met the boys eyes, "I forgive you."


	4. Chapter 3 (part 2)

The words completely startled Jack Harkness. He hadn't expected much coming outside with the boy. Most likely, Jack thought, he would ignore him, maybe cuss him out. The boy beginning to cry even crossed his mind. Yet never in his wildest dreams did he expect to have been forgiven. Captain Jack Harkness, youngest varsity football player and notorious flirt never was serious enough to cause real harm, so in turn no one praised him. This lack of thought made Jack crave the words, with genuine feeling behind them.

This Ianto Jones meant the words, it was obvious in the way his eyes lit up, and the way he gave Jack a half-smile. After all the things his friends had done, this boy was forgiving Jack without a second thought. Jack was about to speak, when he noticed something else. Something that made him run up and grab the other boy's hand.

"It burned you." The words were free of sarcasm, and Jack felt the other boy stiffen at the seemingly random touch. Jack ignored this and kept a grip on his hand, not wanting the boy to try to bolt. He didn't, and instead chose to reply.

"That's generally what happens when burning liquid gets dumped on your face." Ianto's voice was full of sarcasm, and traces of pain he was trying to hide, Jack noted.

Jack tried to ignore the sarcasm in his voice and focus on the main issue at hand. "Can I," he gestured to the burned patches on the other boys face. Ianto opened his mouth as if to deny his request, then changed his mind. He looked away then gave a gentle nod. Jack raised his hand tentatively, and felt the soft flesh on his cheek. Ianto flinched, but said nothing, and Jack stroked his cheek, gently outline one of the larger burn marks. This time Ianto did flinch, and leapt up, letting go of Jack's hand.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine and I don't want us to go into class late. I need to get going." He got up and tried to turn away, but Jack was already up and his hands were on Ianto's shoulders, and he turned the boy to face him.

"First period is half over and your new, so you have an excuse to start later. Plus, the people I was with are popular here, and you don't want to start on a bad foot with them. You don't deserve that kind of reputation." At this Ianto rolled his eyes, and Jack raised an eyebrow, trying to stay serious. "Trust me, Gwen will forget. But that's not what's most important here." Ianto's smirk disappeared, and his eyes met Jack's. "You are hurt and you need to get better."

Ianto couldn't look Jack in the eyes, and he tried to keep the tears out of his. Still, he managed to get some sarcasm in his voice when he replied back with, "Why would I trust you? You didn't even bother to tell me your name."

Jack paused, taken by surprise. Through the entire conversation, not once had Jack told Ianto his name. Gently, Jack tilted his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet as he said the words that changed Ianto's life. "Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness if you like. Ianto Jones, I care, because from this day on you are my responsibility, and I never forget."

And for once, Ianto didn't have anything to say to that.

* * *

_A/N: There's the rest of the chapter, sorry I didn't post it all in one piece! I really would love it if I could get a few reviews *wink *wink _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Things changed drastically for Ianto Jones over the next week. On one hand, most of the popular kids hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. They made that very clear everyday. Some of the other students had even noticed this, and chosen to stay away from him as well to keep their reputations in tact. He probably would have been completely shunned for his stunt earlier if not for two reasons, the latter being more important: he was burned, victims get a bit of sympathy, and he was now the best friend of senior Jack Harkness.

Jack Harkness had been notorious for hanging out with juniors, so that should have lessened the blow of him hanging out with another younger kid. However, the fact that all the popular kids hated him, he was a sophomore, and that Jack was willing to ditch his other "friends" to spend time with him fascinated and sent the entire school into complete and utter confusion. Everyday, he saw people giving him glances, and whispering among themselves, some jealous and some merely curious, about Jack's new choice in companion.

That didn't even begin to address what people thought their relationship was. A rumor started they were cousins, then that Ianto was Jack's adopted brother, then they had hooked up over break and Ianto had followed Jack across the world (this particular theory still made Ianto cringe), or that they were simply going out. Of course, none of this was true. The relationship the two boys had wasn't something that could have been easily explained, except for saying that they were close, instant friends.

On Friday, Ianto walked out of English class to see Jack waiting outside of it, as usual. A couple of senior girls were flirting with him, and Jack didn't seem to have any problem flirting back until he saw Ianto. Ianto saw Jack make up some poor excuse, and he saw the girl's eyes drift over to Ianto in disgust, both of them shooting daggers at the younger boy. Ianto averted his gaze, used to this by now. Jack came over to him, grinning. "How was class? Do you have to go to your locker before lunch? We can go get doughnuts and coffee if you like; Friday is open-lunch day for seniors, and no one would really mind you coming with me since your doing so well."

Ianto looked up into the senior's gleaming eyes, and once again tried to figure out what such a popular, intelligent boy could ever see in someone so forgettable. This week had been one of the best and worst weeks of his life, but Ianto knew that Jack was just trying to pay back a debt. The smiles, the laughs, everything was simply because of obligation. In day, a week, a month, Jack would feel the debt was paid and go back to his normal life with his normal friends, once again Ianto would be left behind. He didn't think he could take something like that. "Stop. Just stop already." Ianto couldn't meet the other boy's eyes, so he looked down. "You've done your two-bits, and you've more than repaid me for what happened. You don't have to waste your time with me anymore, when I know there's somewhere else you'd rather be."

* * *

Jack looked at the other boy, somewhat shocked. In the week he'd know Ianto, nothing they spoke of was serious, much less what had happened on Monday. In spite of everything that had happened, he was having fun. Jack never felt the need to try so hard to say the right thing in front of him, or to make sure that "word" wouldn't get around if he slipped up. Ianto was a listener, and he never seemed to get bored with all of Jack's stupid stories or complain that they never did anything outside school hours. He never hounded him about his love-life, and he never made Jack uncomfortable. For Jack, things were perfect right now, and he didn't want them to change.

Jack saw now that the words pained Ianto, and he obviously had been keeping them in too long. Without thinking about it, Jack grabbed Ianto, and gently pulled him into his chest. Jack felt his heart-beat race, and Jack struggled to keep his voice steady. "You're wrong, your so wrong Ianto Jones. Everything I've done has been selfish. I've kept you from making friends, kept you to myself, and made most of the girls hate you." Ianto opened his mouth to protest, but Jack cut him off. "I'm not stupid, I can see all of this happening. But I want to spend time with you, and that's certainly not because I feel indebted!" Jack's arms were still around Ianto, and he thought he was going to break contact, but the younger boy only shifted so that they were now face-to-face.

"Really?" Ianto's voice was so small and unsure, Jack nearly laughed out loud.

"Really." Jack whispered, suddenly realizing how close they were. For once, Jack didn't even think, he just acted, pushing the two boys together and having their lips meet.

* * *

Ianto didn't have experience in the area. All he knew it that once second they were talking, and the next their lips had met and they were kissing. Ianto had only kissed one other girl, and the pecks they shared were nothing like this.

Ianto reacted almost instantly, allowing Jack to take the lead and deepen the kiss. Ianto lips parted, and soon he felt the other boy's tongue in his mouth. This went on until Ianto couldn't breathe and had to break the kiss. Jack opened his eyes, grinning, and Ianto allowed himself to grin back. For once in his life, he thought everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry that took so long. I HATE midterms! I hope the chapter made up for it! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sometime next week, but I promise nothing. However, this story is painfully lacking reviews. Jack cannot survive without attention, so please, please just leave something, anything! _

_Thanks for reading! _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well, well well, I see we aren't being discreet with our sexuality anymore, are we?" Ianto turned and saw a boy a little older than Jack appeared to be. His hair was a brownish color that reminded Ianto of mud, and his eyes were dark to compensate with pronounced cheek bones. The boy was certainly good-looking, but not nearly as good looking as Jack was.

His appearance, however, didn't matter as much as the fact that he had been the two of them. Jack's arms were still protectively around Ianto, though he tried to distance himself slightly. Jack's words were colder than he'd ever heard them, "What do you want, John?"

The older boy, who seemed to be named John, laughed. "I came here to see how my pet was doing, but it seems as if you've grown up." John turned and looked at the other boy. "Though it looks like you've taken on quite the jail-bait. Let me guess, he didn't even know he liked guys until he met you. Typical." He paused. "Though I never expected you to come out during high school Jackie, you always were so contentious when we were together for that poor little reputation of yours."

Ianto saw Jack stiffen, and Ianto tried to pull away to make the situation at least slightly less awkward. However, Jack wasn't having any of it. He did, however, loosen his grip around Ianto's waist so Ianto could look at the other boy. "I'm glad you walked back into this living hell to share that." Jack's voice was sarcastic and overly sarcastic, and Ianto was surprised to realize that Jack was frightened of the other boy.

"Well, you caught me; I do have a little bit more to add." John had been smirking, but his grin fell a little as he continued. "I checked into another program; this one is working a little better." He added in a hurry. "I'm thirty days sober. Longest I've ever been." There was a hint of pride in his voice, but even more of an undertone of sadness.

Jack replied, "Good for you; stay out of my life." Without meaning to, Ianto felt a flash of sympathy for the older boy. He always knew that Jack was a heart-breaker, but he had never really seen the results in action until now.

"Cold as ever my dear." John added. "I was hoping I could persuade you to have dinner with me tonight," he looked at Ianto in distaste, "apparently not."

Jack's expression was hard. "I don't need to go down this path with you again; we've been over. Move on, I have."

John's grin faded slightly, "Fair enough." He paused, eyes sweeping over the two of them. "So, who should I tell next? I bet your football friends would _love _to know; it may even get you kicked off the team. Maybe I could even pay a visit to your parents and tell them about what we did behind..."

"I think you'd better leave." Up until now, both of the other boys had seemingly forgotten Ianto. Jack's grip had loosened without him noticing, and Ianto now easily slipped out of it to talk to John. "Now."

John smirked, "This one's got some bite to him. I think I've..."

Ianto cut him off. "Did you hear me?"

John started to laugh, until he bothered to look at his face. When he did, he immediately sobered up, turning back to Jack, trying to keep his same charisma but failing miserably. "See you around; maybe your pet could take a walk next time." With that, both boys turned to watch him off.

The next two minutes were silent and torturous. Neither spoke, though Jack seemed to be trying to find words while Ianto simply had nothing to say. Both boys were quiet for a moment before Jack spoke, "We were...I don't even know what we were. Casual? That's not right. We're over, obviously, but he..." Jack broke off, running out of words. "I have a past." The statement was simple, but Ianto could see that it pained Jack to say.

Ianto turned to him. In all the time he'd been around Jack, he'd never seen him so uncomfortable. He was flirtatious, sexy, inappropriate and silly, but he was never scared. This was a side to Jack he'd never seen before, and in all honesty Ianto was happy he'd opened it up to him, even by accident. Ianto thought a moment, and said the three words that sealed there relationship. "Well who doesn't."

Jack looked up, and a slow smile formed on his face. "You're really something Ianto Jones."

Ianto replied cheekily back, "That means a lot coming form you, Captain."

Jack rolled his eyes, then sobered up. He gestured between the two of them. "I want us to be...well, you saw what I want us to be. However, I don't think I can show it around school; not yet."

Ianto shrugged, "They hate me either way, doesn't particularly matter. Whatever best suits you is fine by me; anything goes."

Jack looked at the empty hallways, and grabbed Ianto's hand. "Up for a coffee?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking me on a date, sir?"

"You in?" Jack took the way Ianto led them down the hall as a yes.

* * *

_A/N: I hate myself for having this update so late! It was supposed to go out last week, but I had my first national debate tournament, and that ate up my weekend. I'm blowing off studying for a geometry exam to write this, but honestly I think it came out pretty well. I love, love, love John, and I wanted to make him a bit sympathetic because I love him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and random blurb about my life. Don't forget to review if you liked/hated/or want more of this story! _


End file.
